


I love you too much to share

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Louis, Body Dismorphia, Bottom Louis, Crying Louis, Depression, Dominant Harry, Eating Disorder, F/M, Fluffy, Height Differences, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, Submissive Louis, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, girl louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different scenarios where Harry is jealous, I'm gonna turn this into a series. Comment a prompt for jealous Harry and I'll write it by this Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too much to share

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote three scenarios where Harry is jelly, warning there is some mention of Louis forcing himself to throw up and angry Harry. Kudos and comment. Also if you want a prompt of jealous Harry comment it below and I'll be sure to write it. Enjoy!

“Absolutely not,”  
Louis groaned and turned to face harry whom was sat on the couch, a disproving look etched onto his face. He looked her up and down and shook his head again.  
“You don’t need to be wearing shit like that if it’s not for me. Who the fuck you dressing for?” harry demanded, his eyes going a bit dark. Louis huffed and crossed her arms.  
“Harry, I’m going to a party with my friends. I don’t want to go dressed as a nun. Sophie’s not even going to wearing a shirt,” Louis protested, harry let out a chuckle.  
“You think Liam’s going to let her leave the house in nothing but a pair of booty shorts and a bra? Give me a fucking break, go change, or I’m picking what you wear.” Harry said firmly and looked away from Louis and back to the TV.   
“Fine, I will change. Only because I respect that you don’t want me to dress like a slut. Not because you can control me,” Harry grunted in agreement and Louis was off to change.

Harry had given Louis a hundred dollars to spend on lingerie. In reality, that can only buy two sets but she was still very excited! Victoria secret had just come out with their new winter wear and she couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face when she showed him what they looked like. Currently Harry was buying a Christmas present for Zayn and was going to come to the store to check out what she was buying. Louis was skimming through the racks when a male assistant came beside her.  
“Hi I’m Michael, welcome to La Senza, is there anything I can help you with?” his voice was slightly high pitched and he was covered in pimples. He was blushing head to toe and looked extremely uncomfortable.   
“Actually, yes I do, I’m buying some lingerie and I need help refitting my bra, do you know how to do that or do I need to get someone else-“ Louis could hardly finished her sentence before the guy was quickly saying yes. She raised her eyebrows but regardless followed him to the changing room.   
Louis was seriously second guessing this decision once she got into the change room and was stood in only a bra and her mini skirt. She didn’t know she was going to have to go braless. She hesitantly looked up at him and he gave her a friendly smile.  
“In order for me to measure your bra size, I need you to take off your bra,” gone was the shyness, he was now cool and collected and it freaked Louis out. She took a deep breath and reached behind her back for the clasp. She just about to off her bra when there was heavy pounding on the changeroom door.  
“WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS! YOU LET ME RIGHT NOW OR IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” harry screamed, his fists nearly breaking the door, Louis surprisingly wasn’t scared, she was relieved. She quickly opened the door and went into his arms. She felt his body go rigid as he felt her bare chest against her shirt and a male employee walk out of the changing room, with measuring tape.  
Harry quickly did up Louis’s bra than pushed her to the side, he grabbed the guys arms and pinned up against the wall, Louis didn’t notice how short he was until Harry was towering over him.  
“You think you can take advantage of MY girlfriend you little fucking twat?” harry spit in his face, the young boy was almost shaking with fear.  
“ANSWER ME!”  
“n-n-no s-sir,” he stammered out.  
“What is going on back here?” an older lady demanded, her eyes widening as she took in the scene. A half naked girl and her angry boyfriend harassing an employee.  
“Michael! What are you doing in the change room section? Why do you have the measuring tape?” the old lady asked, remaining professional.   
“She came and asked me for help and I didn’t see anyone so-“  
“Excuse me?” louis popped out a hip and gave him the stink eye, “I asked you for help you pervert? You came up to me and asked if I need anything. I asked you directly if you or anyone else could help me with measurements,”  
“We’re leaving, let’s go babe,” harry said, letting go of the terrified male and clasping louis’s instead, they angrily left the store and then angrily had sex at home.

“I don’t,” Harry gasped out as he thrusted into her, “ever want to see you with another man. I can’t take it,”  
Louis’s breath was shaky as she felt herself nearing her high, she brought him down for a kiss,   
“No guy can make me come as well as you can,” harry was satisfied with that for the rest of the night.

Louis knew she looked like shit lately; she ran out of foundation last week and has been overly self-conscious the whole week. With exams coming up she can’t find the time between studying and fucking harry to buy makeup. So she hasn’t bothered.  
Harry tells her he loves it, says she’s beautiful without it, but she has her doubts.  
Louis never really minded before when Harry would check out other girls or tell Louis other girls were pretty. Because Louis knew she was hot and that harry was totally obsessed with her. Plus she wanted harry not to feel trapped and to be comfortable talking to her about anything. She didn’t mind if while their grocery shopping harry would lean over and say the cashiers got a nice rack because yes the cashier does have a nice rack.   
But Louis doesn’t know she’s hot anymore.

Harry lightly knocked on the bathroom door when he heard crying, he was sadly getting used to Louis crying in the morning because she hated herself so much.   
“Louis baby? Let me in,” harry jiggled the knob a bit, impatiently waiting for Louis to unlock it. He heard another quiet sniffle and then Louis was opening the door, her beautiful blue eyes wet with tears and her cheeks splotchy. To harry, she looked beautiful. He cupped her face with his faces and lightly rubbed their noses together.  
“Stop this nonsense, you’re beautiful, okay? With or without makeup. Now c’mon, I really want a taco,”

 

It was not a good idea to go out to taco bell. Especially when Louis is in one of these moods. She didn’t even touch her taco, too busy looking at the girls around them. While she was busy wishing she looked this other girls, harry was busy looking at her, wishing he could bend her over the table and fuck her.   
Eventually she stopped; she sighed unhappily and started to eat her taco. She was far too aware of all the calories she was digesting, she couldn’t get over how fat she was getting. Was she letting herself go? All the girls her age are slim and perfect. Like she used to be. She looked over to harry but he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at the blonde who walked by. She watched his eyes flicker up and down and then he licked his lips. Louis felt her stomach drop and she abruptly stood from the table. Harry’s eyes snapped over to her.  
“Babe? You alright,” harry questioned, Louis nodded and cleared her throat.  
“I got to, um, shit. Yeah, I got to shit, I’ll be back,” she said and then left in a hurry. Harry laughed to himself. She’s so cute.  
Louis paced in the bathroom; she could still feel the taco, all the fat and calories, digesting in her body. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at herself in the mirror, her once skinny but shapely figure was tarnished. She couldn’t help herself when she kneeled over the toilet and forced herself to throw up, until there was blood. Then, she felt a rubbing on her back and harry pressing kisses into her hair, tears running down his face.  
“My beautiful baby,” he cried, “why would you do this?”  
Louis finally admitted to harry the thoughts she had been having lately, even before she had before she ran out of makeup. He quickly got her a therapist. Turns out Louis had body dismorphia and depression.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please kudos takes two second :) also check out my other fanfiction! thanks for reading <3


End file.
